Disobedience
by Scifinerd92
Summary: Dark, angsty, gore in parts. LM/HP WARNING - M&S!Lucius. NONCON SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this starts pretty abruptly, I wanted to get into the best bits of HP/LM and they're usually in the middle of a story so this doesn't contine on from anything, you can make up the beginning! WOOT! =P**

**Please review and tell me if you like it as one-shot, in which case I'll make the ending better, or if you want me to continue it =]**

* * *

Lucius made to grab the boy but his Harry was too fast and agile so he slipped right through his fingers. Lucius stopped running and watched Potter run down the lane. He smirked; it was a straight lane and there were no other routes, so he apparated a little further ahead of the running boy and leant into one of the bushes. When he heard panting and hurried footsteps he stepped out and Potter ran right into his chest. He grabbed Harry's arms so he couldn't escape.

"So, you thought you could outrun me, Mr Potter?" said Lucius through his teeth. His grip on the boy's arms tightened in his anger.

"Let go of me!" Potter shouted, and began struggling and kicking wherever he could.

"Dear, dear; you obviously don't understand your purpose, Harry," Lucius said calmly. He turned the boy around so his back was pressed into Lucius' front and put one arm around the neck. He got a needle out of his robe pocket with one hand and with the other, pulled Harry's head to the side exposing the pale and purple-bruised neck. He loved some of the Muggle methods.

"Stop!" he screamed, obviously terrified.

"If I did that, you'd do exactly the same thing again, though, wouldn't you?" Without waiting for another word from his beauty, Lucius stuck the needle into the pulsing neck.

"ARGH!" groaned Harry.

Lucius knew how much pain the boy would be in and that caused his arousal to get larger, and thus slightly more painful. He had just injected his beauty with a mixture of sleeping drought, a substance to make him weaker, and the Cruciatus curse essence. He watched the irregular twitches of agony and how his eyelids fluttered to stay open. It took at least three minutes for the boy to completely stop moving and he eventually fell into Lucius' waiting arms. He then disapparated from the lane and up to the Manor, where he took Harry to his own quarters.

As he lay Harry down on the sofa, he felt so much wanting to be inside the innocent body. He watched longingly at the perfectness before him, the green eyes hidden underneath hundreds of dark lashes, the eyebrows frowning against the pain he was experiencing, even in his sleep. He stroked down the heaving chest and traced his mark which was over the abdomen; _Mine_.

Without thinking, Lucius began to pull off the boy's t-shirt, revealing the marble-white, skinny yet toned body. Lucius couldn't control himself. He got on top of the drugged boy and lightly stroked up the chest, seeing Goosebumps appear there and on his arms. This wasn't supposed to be pleasurable for that insolent, pretty, brat! Lucius scratched back down leaving red lines where his nails had opened a few layers of skin, yet no blood was drawn. So, Lucius took out a tiny pen knife but with a blade so sharp, it would pierce the skin with a simple touch. He began to lightly drag it against the prominent ribcage and saw tiny beads of blood begin to ooze from the skin. He bent low over the body and was about to lick them up when he thought Harry should know what was happening, else this wouldn't be a punishment.

Lucius muttered, "_Rennervate_," and reluctantly, the eyes began to flicker.

"Wake up, my sleeping beauty," Lucius whispered.

The boy gasped in the sudden realisation of his pain and weakly squirmed beneath Lucius, breathing heavily.

Lucius laughed deeply and licked up the blood beads on the boy's stomach. Without letting the blood dissolve in his mouth or fall down his throat, he crashed his lips onto the boy's in front of him, forcing him to taste his own blood.

"How is that, my sweet? Do you like the taste of you? Can you understand, now, why I need you?"

Harry fruitlessly pushed against the heavy chest, trying to push Malfoy off. It was to no avail. The metal taste of blood made him want to vomit.

"Tut, tut; you should know how strong a potions maker Severus is." Suddenly, Lucius got very close to Harry's head. He started to stroke the fevered forehead, pushing back the silky, dark fringe and exposing the famous scar which ruined the perfect complexion. "I want you awake when you see me fulfil my role as the tyrant," he whispered in the boy's ear, "and you will be my beautiful, helpless, martyr."

Lucius took out the knife and brought it to Harry's cheek. He rubbed the flat side round the fine jaw line and saw Harry hold his breath as it reached his neck.

"What have we here?" Lucius asked, stroking the neck with the side of his finger. "This neck is so very messy, I remember when it used to be flawless and all one colour... now it's bruised!"

"Your...fault," said Harry, hoarsely. The effort to speak was obviously great.

"_My _fault?" Lucius clucked his tongue and lifted Harry's head up by his hair to meet his own. "I would not have needed to do such things if you had been obedient."

Harry's face contorted into what was supposed to be a glare, but only managed to look even more tired because of the effort.

Lucius felt Harry shiver as he scraped the knife behind the boy's ear and back down to his neck, dangerously close to the jugular vein. With very little effort, Lucius pierced the skin and saw blood trickle down the abused neck. Harry gasped and his emeralds held Lucius' favourite emotion: fear.

"Blood is useful," said Lucius, somewhat randomly. "Without it we'd die; we need it for our bodies to function, some need it to satisfy rare tastes," Lucius licked his lips at this, "and we need it for lubrication."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared at the man on top of him. "No! You can't-"

"Can't what?" interrupted Lucius. "Who is here to stop me?"

How Harry longed for someone to come in right at that moment and say, "Us! We knew you were alive!" or "We've come to rescue you!"

Lucius leaned in and hissed, "No one."

Lucius knew his little one wanted to come back with something but he seemed too tired and was probably saving his energy for something else...something he knew was inevitable.

"I'm giving you the choice, Harry. Do you want lubrication? Or do you like it when I _tear_ through you?" At the word tear, Lucius scraped the knife across the boy's belly, making those beautiful red droplets appear again.

"You really think I'm going to answer that?" Harry asked, though his speech was slightly slurred from the potion. If he did get lubrication, it would be his own blood.

"No, I didn't think you would, so I've made up your mind." And without any warning, Lucius plunged the knife into Harry's belly, causing the bleeding boy to scream and cough up more blood; his eyes were rolling madly.

Then, Harry felt the strangest feeling, as though the life was being sucked out of him. He managed to look up at the masochistic wizard who was sucking blood from his belly with his wand and pouring it onto his massive penis.

As Harry was about to protest with a gurgle of blood, Lucius spoke.

"Shh... I will heal you, my sweet. Just let me get what I need." A few seconds later, Lucius had healed Harry's oozing stomach, but before Harry could get used to being the tiniest bit pain free, he felt something sticky but slick enter him.

"NO!" screamed Harry. He had never been taken while leaning on his back, and it was not much of an improvement. What was worse, Lucius could see his face.

"What is it?" Lucius managed to gasp out.

"Too...big-URGH!" Lucius had done a particularly vicious thrust and Harry felt something inside him break, causing more blood to flow down onto Lucius' cock.

"Harry, I forgot how tight you are." Somehow Lucius managed to gently caress Harry's face even though he was still riding him viciously.

"Please!" sobbed Harry, his eyes squinted shut.

That plead almost made Lucius come, but it wasn't enough.

"Please what, Harry?"

"Let me go!" he shrieked hysterically.

"Nnnnot what I'm lookinnng for Harrrrrry," Lucius said as he almost climaxed.

Harry knew what Malfoy wanted him to say, but he vowed he wouldn't, no matter how much pain he was put through. He would not give in to this monster.

Lucius wanted Harry to beg to be ridden harder, faster, but he knew his little Gryffindor would put up a fight.

"Open your eyes for me, little one. Let me see your jades."

Harry closed his eyes even tighter, making white spots appear on his eyelids.

"You're still being disobedient, hmm?" Lucius said. Knowing Harry needed more persuasion, he decided to end his ride and let his seed fill up his lover's body; how Lucius loved to mark him.

Harry lay weeping, his arms over his face in shame, fear, or perhaps just wishing he was invisible beneath them.

Slowly, Lucius coaxed the arms apart but, almost as though he didn't want to be seen crying, Harry turned his head away.

"Shh... calm down, deep breaths, now," Lucius whispered, as he stroked Harry's tear stained cheeks, trying to ease the boy's choked sobs.

"Leave me alone!" he tried to shout, but it only came out as an angry whisper, due to all the screaming.

"Now, now; did your mother never tell you how to treat your elders?" Lucius asked, pulling Harry's face towards him.

All he got for an answer was spit in his face.

Knowing Harry feared silence more than actions, he stood up and said nothing but stared down at the heaving boy. He grabbed Harry's hand and heaved him up, causing the boy to gasp in pain.

"Come on, Harry, don't be shy," Lucius said, pulling against Harry who was trying to get his arm free and pull his trousers up at the same time.

He knew Harry would stand no chance against him; he was so much smaller and slighter, so he heaved the arm towards him and Harry stumbled, falling against Lucius' chest. Lucius laughed and entwined his fingers in Harry's unruly, raven, silky hair and lightly stroked against his scalp. Lucius felt the boy relax by the tiniest amount and lean into the touch; he knew Harry loved comforting gestures, having never had any before.

Taking advantage of Harry while he wasn't struggling, Lucius dragged him to his bathroom and suddenly the green orbs showed realisation.

"Please, no..." the boy said, almost to himself. _Not the bathroom... _he thought.

"What do we want today, Harry?" asked Lucius, smirking, "A bath or a shower?"

Harry stepped back from Lucius and shook his head. He didn't know what was worse: to be tied to the shower post and left under the freezing water pelting down on him, sometimes changing to boiling water which scalded his back; or put under the body bind curse and left to lie in freezing water, which never lost it's temperature.

"I'm giving you the choice, Harry... else I shall decide." The way Lucius said this so kindly made Harry feel sick.

Not thinking of anything to say, Harry merely shook his head.

"Very well, I think..." Lucius turned to look at the two objects. He then turned back and said, "A shower will do nicely."

Harry felt like crying; he'd been held under the cruciatus by Voldemort but that seemed comfortable compared to this torture.

Lucius came towards Harry, who waited until Lucius was close enough to kick out into his privates.

"Oof!" Lucius regained himself quickly enough to see Harry trying to open the door, which he'd locked as soon as they'd entered the bathroom.

He grabbed Harry round the throat, lifting him off the floor, and walked over to the shower where he dumped Harry who was spluttering for air.

"You should be thankful I'm letting you breathe this air; you hardly deserve it," hissed Lucius.

Harry glared, and was tempted to ask why but he knew the answer he'd get: "Because you're a whore."

Lucius began conjuring up chains which wrapped themselves round his little love's wrists, raising him up and tightening round the rail. All the while, Harry was struggling and yanking his hands away but the pull was too great.

"Now, now, you know you can't beat me, Harry, so I suggest you preserve your energy." Lucius moved in closer to Harry and kissed him, nibbling his lip until he tasted the sweet liquid which was Harry's blood.

When Lucius emerged, he had blood dribbling down his chin, making him look very much like a vampire.

"Your blood never fails to disappoint me," Lucius sighed. "Let's see...I think you've been the most disobedient I have ever seen you today so..." With a wave of his wand, all of Harry's clothes had disappeared – not that he'd been wearing much anyway, just some baggy jeans and underwear.

Even though Harry knew Lucius had seen everything before, he still got tremendously embarrassed and uncomfortable, especially with his hands raised above his head.

"You're not _still _shy of me, are you Harry?" Lucius asked with a smile and tilting Harry's burning face up so see the most pitiful expression.

Harry twisted his head to get out of Lucius' grip. "Dear, dear, what has gotten into you?" Lucius grabbed hold of Harry's limp cock and stroked it; reluctantly it jumped to attention. When Lucius thought it was at it's hardest, he stopped. Looking into Harry's flushed face, he new this method would work. And without another word Lucius waved his wand at the shower head and out came the sudden burst of freezing droplets, hitting painfully hard on Harry's erect member.

"You can't leave me like this!" shouted Harry, squirming away from the icy water; immediately Goosebumps began to sprout on his skin.

Lucius turned the power on full and left Harry in the bathroom on his own, not before saying, "Watch me."

As Lucius lay down on his bed, he thought of his little beauty in the room next door; helpless, wet, cold, scared... hard... These thoughts made Lucius' half-erect penis stand to attention and he began to attend to it. He thought of his lover's face in pain underneath him, and when he came, he shouted, "Harry!"

He lay back down, limp and shaky, and fell asleep.

* * *

When Lucius woke up, it was to the sound of what he thought was rain. He then realised that he'd left his Harry in the shower all night.

He slowly got up from his bed and strolled to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he found the boy shivering extremely violently and twitching every now and then. As he got closer, Harry actually looked blue and purple in some parts. In front of his chattering teeth were blue lips which Lucius stroked. His little beauty looked just that... beautiful.

Lucius cast an impervious charm on himself so he was not affected by the cold water. "You're beautiful," whispered Lucius stroking down the quivering, wet chest.

He hadn't realised Harry had actually been asleep – whether from fainting or from just plain exhaustion – until he took a great shuddering breath and his head shot up.

Harry stared at Lucius with those hypnotising green eyes, which seemed to have lost their fire – extinguished by the water.

"Do you want me to release you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, his eyes drooping slightly again.

"What do we say?"

Harry mouthed something, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Please release me."

"Good, I wouldn't mind being addressed, however; after all, you could be talking to anyone."

"Lucius...Argh!" Lucius had just made the water boiling temperature. He wasn't looking for his name...

Lucius watched Harry's inside battle of deciding whether to argue or not. His eyes blinking rapidly from the scalding water hitting his body, his nostrils flared and his jaw tensed, but he restrained himself and said, "Please release me... _master."_

"Well done." Lucius stopped the water raining down and released Harry's chafed wrists from the chain.

Harry's knees buckled and he fell to his knees, not feeling the pain as he was numb from the hot and cold water.

Lucius looked down, feeling the power with Harry at his feet.

Harry gave a violent sneeze and sniffed – he did not feel good. _I'm going to make this bastard pay,_ he thought brutally.

"Dear me, got a case of the sniffles?" Lucius said, sympathetically, though Harry knew he was mocking him.

He stood up and swayed a bit but stood straight-backed and proud.

Lucius just smiled and cast a spell to give Harry some decency, though only some very underwear. He put an arm round Harry's slight frame, guiding him to the bedroom.

"Now, I want you to stay nice and warm," said Lucius with the air of a father. "As much as the dead-look suits you, I prefer your rosy lips to your frozen ones." That ruined it.

Harry turned to leave for his box room, but Malfoy grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"You can stay warm in my room, Harry," he cooed, and Harry felt the arm trace down his back.

"I think I'll be fine in my room, _sir_," he said defiantly, pulling away.

Lucius laughed an exasperated laugh and said, "It doesn't matter what you _think_. It's what I _want_ and I want you to stay in this room so I can see you get better."

"Fine," said Harry stubbornly, and he walked to the sofa and curled up in it, pulling the blanket over him.

Harry could feel Malfoy's presence; feel his eyes boring into the back of his head. He jumped when he felt Malfoy's fingers brush through his still-damp hair.

"In my bed, Harry," he whispered in his ear, the long, blonde hair tickling Harry's cheek.

"I-" Before Harry could protest, he was lifted up and carried like a baby to the massive bed, where he was dropped. He scrabbled to get to the furthest end but Lucius had hold of the skinny ankle.

"Stop struggling or it will be a whole day in the shower," murmured Lucius. Instantly, the legs stopped kicking and Lucius found it very easy to pull the boy towards him.

"It's only six am; I don't get up for another four hours," he said, once he and Harry were under the covers.

Harry tried to move away but felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, almost crushing his ribs in the overprotective manner.

Harry supposed it felt good to be warm and being held stopped the shivers, but he kept remembering who it was that was holding him and that made him tense.

"Get some sleep." It wasn't a suggestion, but an order. Obviously Lucius wanted Harry to be awake enough in the morning...

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're crushing me?" hissed Harry, before he realised what he'd said and who to.

"You're the only one who can get away with talking to me like that, you know," Lucius said gently. Surprisingly enough, he loosened his hold ever so slightly, but the arms were still wrapped around him.

"Now sleep," and Harry felt his eyes grow heavy and was embraced by the state of sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke to something hard poking into his thigh and two hungry, silver eyes staring at him; Lucius had obviously turned Harry around when he woke up. However, even scarier was the fact that Harry realised his underwear was gone. Harry inched away but Lucius just pulled him back.

"Feeling better?"

"No, I'm still ill," said Harry flatly, and put on a blocked nose voice, so it came out as "Do, I'b still ill."

Lucius chuckled and said, "That's impossible, I gave you a pepper-up potion so you should be much better."

"When?" Harry asked nervously.

"While you were sleeping, my love. Anyway," Lucius flicked his hair out of his face and climbed onto Harry. "I got aroused by your sleeping form – so vulnerable and peaceful... I quite like you unconscious."

"Then please do it while I'm not aware of what you're doing," grumbled Harry.

"Ah, but I also like seeing your eyes holding all sorts of emotions... Like when I do this..." And he squeezed Harry's penis very tightly.

Harry nearly choked; it was extra sensitive due to the long amount it had been under the cold water.

"Or this," said Lucius as he pinched one of Harry's nipples, and Harry growled under the pain.

"Stop," said Harry, through his panting.

"But this has to be my favourite..." Suddenly, Harry felt two fingers entering him. He squirmed at the intrusion and tried to pull the hand away when the two fingers seperated, stretching him.

Harry gasped and tugged at the hand which eventually pulled out.

"I feel like some experimenting today," said Lucius thoughtfully.

Knowing what Lucius meant by that, Harry protested. "You can't!" he said, eyes wide.

"Why's that?" he asked, looking puzzled, but before Harry could say another word, Lucius had Harry's arms shackled to the bed. Trying desperately to get free, Harry started kicking out.

"I see I have to do the legs too..." And Harry felt his legs being dragged to the bottom of the bed. His body was spread-eagled and stretched taut so his back wasn't even touching the mattress.

"I'll be back in a minute," Lucius whispered, and before he left he pumped Harry's penis so it was practically bursting. The sight he saw before he closed the door was of Harry's pain-filled face.

Harry squirmed and pulled at the bonds, but nothing happened. Instead he tried something else... He focused all his energy and anger towards _not _being hard and managed to 'deflate'. His wandless magic came in very useful. Thinking about what else he could do with it, he focused it on his bonds and almost immediately they broke. He jumped up from the bed and pulled his jeans on. Then ran to the window and tried to prise it open but it wouldn't budge. Not wasting time on trying to unlock it with his magic – he needed to save some – he ran out the door and was about to run down the stairs when he heard Lucius walk out into the hallway. He jumped into one of the rooms nearby until he heard Malfoy walk by, then as soon as he couldn't hear the man, he ran out the room and down the stairs, leaping the bottom ones so as to gain more time. He ran through the massive entrance hall and skidded to a halt when he heard Malfoy's voice scream his name.

"HARRY!"

Harry felt as though his heart was in his throat. He had decided he was going to try floo powder so he ran to the living room. He hesitated before entering as one of his most painful experiences were here...

_

* * *

_

"STOP!" screamed

_Harry, trying to pull out from underneath Malfoy who was on top of him on the sofa._

_"Sit still! You will take this punishment and it will only stop when you do as I say." Lucius got his wand out and transfigured two bits of rope into two snakes. One began to wrap around Harry's wrists and the other round his ankles, binding him. Harry immediately became still for fear of being bitten._

_Lucius got up and walked to the fire place and took a white-hot poker fresh from the fire. When he turned around, his Harry was sitting up talking to the snakes in parseltongue. Lucius smirked._

_"They won't move unless I command them, Potter." He moved to the sofa and shoved Harry back down as hard as he could._

_"Now, this will hurt so I suggest you sit still so as to avoid more pain..."_

_"Wha-? ARGH!" The worst pain was being inflicted on Harry's abdomen. His screams were echoing off the walls of the living room and he felt the poker stab very hard into the space between his ribcage. He looked down and saw Lucius looking very focused as he carved the words "Mine" into Harry's skin. The hard stab he felt was obviously the dot for the "i"._

_"Keep screaming, Harry. Scream knowing that no one can save you. Scream to me, telling me to stop when you know I won't, not when I enjoy you like this so much."_

_That made Harry cry. He felt like he was little again, he was in pain and no one was there to comfort him..._

_Finally Malfoy finished up and Harry rolled onto his side clutching his stinging belly, sobbing into one of the cushions._

_"Whose are you, Harry?" whispered Lucius._

_Harry shook his head and pulled himself up, but said nothing._

_He felt a large hand crush his face as the hand pulled it to face the owner of the hands._

_"You're mine," said Lucius gently, wiping a tear from Harry's cheek._

* * *

Harry shook himself out of his daze and heard Lucius upstairs running along the corrider. He dashed into the living room and stepped to the dreaded fireplace and grabbed the floo powder next to it. He threw the green powder into the flames and they immediately turned emerald green.

As he said, "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office," he saw Lucius at the doorway looking mad. His hair was sticking out and was over his face and his normal, smooth composure was insane.

"I'll find you, Potter," he said calmly, before Harry was whisked away into the fireplace.

* * *

Sooo... **REVIEW?! I take everyone's opinion into account and love constructive critism (why? i don't know =/ )**

**^_^**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews telling me to continue, obviously it shouldn't be a oneshot =P**

**BTW, _if_, Lucius finds Harry, and that's an _if,_ lol, it's all your fault for making me continue xD**

**Enjoy!!**

**x**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously ch1..._**

_Harry shook himself out of his daze and heard Lucius upstairs running along the corrider. He dashed into the living room and stepped to the dreaded fireplace and grabbed the floo powder next to it. He threw the green powder into the flames and they immediately turned emerald green._

_As he said, "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office," he saw Lucius at the doorway looking mad. His hair was sticking out and was over his face and his normal, smooth composure was insane._

_"I'll find you, Potter," he said calmly, before Harry was whisked away into the fireplace._

* * *

Harry fell onto all fours coughing up ash that he'd swallowed during his escape. He felt so tired and cold, seeing as he was only wearing jeans and the carpet he was on was so warm and comfy. Just to close his eyes for a few moments would be nice...

Vaguely he heard a door open but he didn't care who it was. Probably Malfoy coming to put him back in the shower... But Harry couldn't be bothered to get away; hopefully he'd pass out soon anyway...

A gasp, then, "Harry! Merlin's beard! Harry!" Soft, fatherly hands had lifted his face up and Harry found himself staring at two bright blue eyes. He squinted his eyes shut then opened them again. The eyes were still blue, not silver... That's not right... Where did he say he was going to go again?

"Harry look at me!" said a familiar voice and Harry tried with all his might to keep his eyes open and to look the person if front of him.

"Prof-Professor!" stuttered Harry and he became more alert immediately.

"Where have you been, Harry?" said his Headmaster softly but sternly.

"Lu-Lucius M-Malfoy, he...he..." Harry couldn't go on.

"Lucius Malfoy you say?" The old man pondered for a few seconds. "Right, well, I shall have Severus fetch you a potion to make you better and–"

"NO!" screeched Harry, remembering what Lucius had said after his previous unsuccessful escape:

"_Tut, tut; you should know how strong a potions maker Severus is."_

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked looking scared.

"Sn-Snape, he...he made... Him and Lu-Lucius, they're–" Why was he stuttering so much? It was so infuriating!

"Shh, it's okay, Harry. Stand up and we'll lay you down." With extraordinary strength, Dumbledore heaved Harry to his trembling feet and guided him over to a sofa he had just conjured up.

Harry lay down and closed his eyes.

"Harry, what's this?" said Dumbledore, and upon opening his eyes, Harry noticed Dumbledore looking livid and pointing at Harry's abdomen where the word was carved; Mine.

Harry put his hands over it in shame but Dumbledore prised Harry's feeble grasp off quite easily.

"He did this?"

Harry nodded shakily.

Dumbledore looked down at the disgusting mark with so much loathing and disgust, one would have thought it was the dark mark.

"I'm going to talk to Severus and if he proves to be safe, I shall bring him up. Is that ok?"

All Harry could do was nod. Besides, if he was with Dumbledore, Snape wouldn't dare try anything.

"I'll be back in a moment."

"Erm, sir?" croaked Harry.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Could I see Hermione and Ron, please?"

"Of course," said Dumbledore with a small smile. "I shall send for them-"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could go to the common room? I've missed it a bit..."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll walk you there and then I'll see Snape while you three catch up."

"Thank you so much, Professor."

Harry didn't know how long he'd been gone but he could still remember the route from Dumbledore's office to the Gryffindor tower.

Dumbledore stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"You deserve a good life and I'm so sorry for whatever has happened," he turned to the Fat Lady and said, "Belly Button."

Harry felt a smile on his lips for the first time in ages.

"Thought we'd make it slightly easier for Neville."

Harry returned Dumbledore's grin.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," and with that he turned and left, not before giving Harry a t-shirt for decency. The portrait was open and Harry climbed through.

Luckily there were only two people inhabbiting the room and at the sound of footsteps they both turned and gasped when they saw their friend.

"Harry!" they both shouted at once.

"Hey, guys." The trio embraced each other in a warm hug and Harry felt safe.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Ron. "We thought you were-" but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dead, I know."

Hermione was still holding onto his arm as though she didn't want to lose him again.

"Who were you with? Was it V-"

"No," said Harry shortly. "It was Lu-Lucius Malfoy." _Damn the stutter..._

"What?" exclaimed Ron. "The father ferret?"

"Yeah."

"How did you escape?" asked Hermione, wide eyed.

Harry told them everything about his escape, but left out the events that had happened before that.

Ron clapped him on the back but Hermione stepped back as though hit.

"H...Harry, if you escaped from Mr Malfoy's fireplace, couldn't he use that too?"

Harry was about to say, don't be silly, but then he realised that was very much true. As he was about to tell Ron and Hermione that he needed to tell Dumbledore, a voice - that soft, silky voice - spoke up.

"Indeed I could." The three teenages looked around for the source of the voice and saw Lucius Malfoy whipping off an invisibility cloak. Harry's invisibility cloak.

* * *

**There's more to come!**

**Thank you for all of your positive reviews! This is for you, I wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for you readers!!**

**xD**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three?!**

**How did that happen to a Oneshot? =O**

**x**

* * *

Harry jumped violently and stepped back in between Ron and Hermione.

"I told you I'd find you and wasn't it easy?" Lucius asked, slowly stalking towards Harry who was shaking.

"Shove off, you snake," spat Ron.

Lucius chuckled. "Or what? You'll blind me with you're flaming red hair, Weasley? I don't think so."

Harry could see Ron's ears turning red.

"Just give me Potter and we'll all be happy. Or," Lucius said, staring directly at Harry, grey into green, "You could come quietly, Mr Potter."

"Please," whispered Harry brokenly, and saw Hermione and Ron look at him as though they didn't know it was he who had spoken.

"What's that, Harry?" said Lucius bending down to Harry's height.

Suddenly the Portrait door swung open and in stormed Professor Dumbledore and Snape.

They both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Lucius, then Harry, then back again.

Dumbledore got his wand out as Lucius grabbed Harry's arm and yanked it towards him.

Holding Harry against his chest, Lucius was shielded from Dumbledore's wand.

"We'll be leaving now then, right Mr Potter?" Harry was struggling wildly and protesting but Malfoy summoned a newspaper and muttered, "_Portcus._"

"Goodbye, old man. Say goodbye, Harry." But before Harry had a chance they were whirled away in a blur of nauseosness.

* * *

**Sorry, I got a bit lazy towards the end and I'm supposed to getting ready to go out in half an hour so I'm rushing this =P**

**May change some stuff later though ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wellp, I've had some reviews telling me to continue so... Why not? =D**

**Here's the next installment ^_^**

**Oh, by the way... this one contains mild gore and plain creepiness so don't read it if you like fluff .**

**0****=]**

**Enjoy!! I know Lucius will...**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"We'll be leaving now then, right Mr Potter?" Harry was struggling wildly and protesting but Malfoy summoned a newspaper and muttered, "Portcus."_

_"Goodbye, old man. Say goodbye, Harry." But before Harry had a chance they were whirled away in a blur of nauseasness..._

Harry fell on his knees as they hit the floor of the entrance hall in Malfoy Manor. He looked up fearfully to see Lucius staring down at him, a look of utter contempt on his face.

"Now then, I believe we were going to experiment," the man said softly. His voice was so calm it didn't look right coming out of the livid face. Lucius grabbed Harry by the hair and heaved him up.

Still with his hand in Harry's black locks, he hissed, "Did you really think you could escape me, Harry? I told you how much I need you and your body..." Lucius was bending Harry's head back so far, Harry was surprised that it was still attached to his neck.

Then, Harry felt two extremely tight clamps lock round his wrist, binding his arms behind his back.

"Excellent. Now, follow me; _imperio_." Harry felt his feet take robotic steps following the dark wizard in front of him. His immunity to the Imperius curse relied on something to fight for; now all he could think of was what lay ahead of him.

After a long journey and many stumbles up the stairs, they finally reached Lucius' dreaded bedroom where he was thrown violently onto the bed and, again, each leg was shackled to each post, this time on his front. However, his arms remained bound behind his back making it all the more uncomfortable.

"Oho, I'm going to enjoy this," whispered Lucius in Harry's ear.

Lucius tenderly ran his hand down Harry's back, over each individual vertebrate, tracing each line of muscle. The whole time he did this he was imagining what that back would look like cut open, only to heal it back to its perfectly smooth, milky-white texture.

Yes, that would be an interesting experiment.

"Wait for me," Lucius murmured in Harry's ear, then attacked the neck with his mouth, marking the neck, yet again; he was slightly annoyed that someone had healed the old scars.

Lucius got up and strode to one of the cupboards in the hallway. He opened it and fumbled through his different experimenting tools: a whole sack of needles, a truncheon, a butcher's knife, a collar, his cane, the whip... These were the sweet moments of torture Lucius revelled in. He picked up the sack of needles, the whip, the knife, and of course the cane, and slammed the door shut.

He entered the room to find Harry's body shaking on the bed. Quietly he placed the tools on the floor and moved to the head of the bed so he could see Harry's face.

Bending down, he turned Harry's face towards him and grinned.

"You fool, thinking you could outsmart me. I told you, you're mine, Harry. For eternity." For a moment, Harry was tempted to spit in the man's face, but just thought, _what's the point?_

Lucius stood up and went back to collect his toys.

"So many choices..." he muttered to himself. "Punishment first, then experiment, I think. Yes, Harry?"

Knowing Harry couldn't see what methods he had made Lucius smirk; the boy would be desperate to see what Lucius was going to do... but no matter... he would know what it was after the first blow.

The whip cracked through the air like a bullet from a pistol and Harry screamed.

Stopping for a moment, Lucius went over to Harry and conjured up a ball gag. "Can't have you alerting the neighbourhood now, can we?" And he shoved the gag in Harry's mouth so Harry had to breathe through his nostrils.

"Let's try again, then, shall we?"

Again, the sound of the whip cutting through gravity. Again, the noise as the leather sliced open Harry's back... Already Lucius was getting aroused.

He didn't stop. Blow after blow, until Harry became very still and stopped screaming through the ball gag.

Lucius moved to the head of the bed again and examined Harry's face. It was sweaty and pale and his eyes were half shut.

"_Renervate,_" Lucius hissed, and smiled as he saw the green orbs snap open.

"Experiment time," he said. He got on top of Harry and looked down at the beautiful red welts and scars on the white skin. Seeing one particularly deep cut, he grinned. He put a finger right in the hole of the cut, stretching the skin and digging deeper and deeper into the wound. The boy thrashed about madly and growled into his gag but Lucius was not put off.

"Oh, if only you could see the contrast the colour red has on your skin..." And before Lucius could help himself, he was licking the blood inside the wound.

"I never knew half-bloods tasted so good..." he mumbled while Harry squirmed and screamed in the back of his throat. "Until I tasted you."

The salty, wet, warm tongue mixing with the blood made the cut sting more than ever. Harry was on the verge of being sick; it was the pain he was in. Lucius on top of him, back cut open, wounds probably infected, the ball gag stretching his mouth and the awkward position his arms were in behind his back.

He bucked wildly, trying to throw the man off him.

"Shh, calm down..." cooed Lucius sickeningly, stroking Harry's cheek.

Harry screamed again, this time in anger. He was crying tears of rage and those, along with the spit that was dribbling out of Harry's mouth in the gaps between the ball gag, made it hard for Harry to breathe. He tried to take a deep breath and choked instead. He couldn't cough due to the gag in his mouth so slowly he felt his airways constricting.

Lucius heard this and removed the gag from Harry's sore and stretched mouth. Harry started coughing up blood and phlegm making him retch.

"Oh dear," simpered Lucius. "Making a bit of a mess, aren't you?"

Lucius got off of Harry and went to his collection of goodies at the foot of the bed and picked up the cane. He lightly stroked his fingers around the snakes head and looked back at the boy on the bed, smirking darkly.

He knelt beside Harry and stared into the glazed over green eyes, the tear stained cheeks... He didn't like Harry any other way than when he wore that heartbroken expression, knowing he alone could cause such distress...

He began to stroke his cane down the boy's back, the fangs occasionally snagging on the wounds bringing a hiss to Harry's mouth.

When the cane reached Harry's ass, he stood up and moved to the foot of the bed for better aim.

In one swift movement the cane was inside the boy and he heard a hoarse scream being ripped from Harry's mouth. He could only imagine what pain his Harry was in and that made him harder.

He twisted the cane and shoved it up and up until he saw blood seeping out of the firm ass. Then he tore it out in one pull, making Harry scream and splutter.

After Harry's coughing fit, he moved to the top of the bed again and lifted Harry's head up with the cane. The boy looked so betrayed and helpless that Lucius couldn't help but smirk.

"We'll continue tomorrow," Lucius whispered, then pulled the cane out from under Harry's chin which was supporting him, causing the boy to hit his head on the headboard. The hit seemed to have knocked him out so Lucius untied the chains binding Harry to the bed. Lucius stripped and got into bed with Harry. He sat up and pulled the boy closer, staring at him with a maniacal look in his eye.

"Mine," he said softly as the limp body wilted in his hold, the head lolling backwards. Lucius kissed the forehead. "Mine."

* * *

o_0

**You asked for it!!**


	5. Info on Disobedience Part II

**Ok, so this _definitely _isn't a oneshot any more =P**

**I'm continuing this story but in another fic because I like the ending for this one**

**^_^**

**Keep an eye out; the next story will either be Disobedience part II or... something else... I'm not sure lol =P**

**Probably Disobedience part II...**

**Yeah keep a look out for that ^_^**

**Sorry, babbling now lol**

**Anyhoo, thank you for all of your lovely reviews which have stopped this fic from staying a oneshot =]**

**I'll post the link here when I've put the first chapter up, unless you're on author alert, in which case you'll be notified when I start on the new one x]**

**Thank you again **

**x**


End file.
